1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display including an image display section for forming and displaying an image in accordance with image information to be input, and a casing for housing the image display section.
2. Related Art
Recently, projectors have widely been used for home theater purposes at home. As this kind of projector, there has been known a rear projector including a light source, an optical modulator for modulating a light beam irradiated by the light source in accordance with image information to form an image, a projection lens for projecting the image formed by the optical modulator in an enlarged manner, a light-transmissive screen on which the image projected by the projection lens is projected to display the image, a control board for controlling driving of a device body, a power source device for supplying driving power to the above-mentioned components, and a casing for housing the components. In the case of such rear projector, the formed image is projected on the screen from a rear side, so that the image displayed on the screen is visible by a viewer from a front side.
When the rear projector is driven, the optical components such as the light source device, the optical modulator etc., and the power source device etc. are in high-temperature state, whereas many of these components are heat-sensitive. Therefore, in order to stably drive the rear projector, the components should be cooled effectively. Owing to this, there has been known a rear projector, which takes cooling air from the outside to blow and cool the components with the cooling air (for example, see Document 1: JP-A-2003-337377, page 6, FIG. 6).
The rear projector disclosed in Document 1, when the rear projector is seen from a front side with a screen attached thereto, is formed with a cooling path, which introduces the cooling air from an outside of the casing via intake openings respectively formed in a left side surface as well as in a rear side surface of the casing (lower cabinet), circulates the cooling air to the optical device for forming the image, the control board, the power source device and the light source device for cooling these components, and then discharges the cooling air to the outside via an exhaust opening formed in a right side surface. In addition, an air filter is provided on an inner side of each intake opening for removing dust etc. from the air to be introduced inside the casing. With this arrangement, the components of the rear projector can effectively be cooled as well as the inside of the casing can be kept clean since the air filter can prevent the dust etc. from entering to the inside of the casing.
However, with the rear projector disclosed in Document 1, since the air filter is provided on the inner side of the intake opening formed in the left side surface of the casing, the air filter may be difficult to be replaced. To be more specific, in order to replace the air filter, the rear projector should be moved from an installation site so that the intake opening provided with the air filter is exposed. However, the rear projector tends to be large in recent years, resulting in difficulty of moving the rear projector. Owing to the difficulty of moving the rear projector, replacement of the air filter may be troublesome.
Meanwhile, the air filter should be replaced periodically, and when not, the air filter may be clogged and unable to introduce the air. In such state, the components of the rear projector may not be cooled properly, which possibly causes a trouble in driving of the rear projector.
In the light of such circumstances, there has been desired a rear projector with an easily replaceable air filter.